Drive to the Edge of the World
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: Old noob songfic. Yugi’s parents, not approving of he and Yami, tried to take fate into their own hands and force the two away from each other. But Yugi and Yami rewrote their future, showing everyone that death together would be better than life apart.


**Drive to the Edge of the World**

Credits: I wrote the song/poem, and I wrote the fic! But I don't own the charrahs, they belong to Takahashi-sama. :envious: This is the result of an angsty patch that I fell into after writing the Alternate End to Run Away. Please review, but no flaming!

_The beginning can't be explained,  
__There comes a time when it doesn't matter what you've gained-_

**Yami:**

I stared at the door to the bedroom before me, hearing the funny sounds coming from behind it. "Yugi?" I asked aloud, knocking on it; trying the knob then and finding it locked. "Yugi, let me in."

Finally it opened, Yugi standing there, hand on the doorknob. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down toward the floor dejectedly.

"Oh no." I muttered, taking a step forward and putting my arms around him, realizing what must have happened. "They didn't."

"Mom and Dad came back to talk to me again after you left." Yugi said quietly, not bothering to clarify. I scowled.

It had been like this for weeks, ever since that day. Ever since his parents, the homophobics they were, had found out about us, they'd stopped at nothing to make our lives miserable. Whether it was spreading rumors, purposely making me look bad, or anything else, they had no limits. But the one thing that really pissed me off was the way they tormented Yugi, who'd done nothing to be punished for.

"Yugi, I'm sorry." I said gently.

"No, you don't have to be." Yugi straightened up with a shaky sort of smile, trying to look strong. "Yami, I know you think it's your fault they're treating us like this but it's not, so stop thinking that."

I glanced off to the side. "It's not so easy."

_Or what you'll lose when your bond is so strong.  
__Yet all the others said what we had was wrong._

I knew his parents had opposed our living in the same apartment from the beginning. They were certified anti-gay supporters and besides the fact that for some reason they simply didn't like me. Yugi's grandfather had died a few months before and it was only because he had no other place to go that they finally agreed. They would have had him come live with them, if Yugi hadn't fought to stay with me. Unfortunately, the only way to keep them from bugging us was to give them a key to the place so that they could come and go as they pleased to "check up" on Yugi, whom they seemed to think was in some sort of danger.

I guess his parents saw what was coming before we did, because for a long time we treated each other like nothing more than friends and roommates, even though I think we both knew. Deep down, I blamed myself, after all, _I'd_ been the one who kissed him.

We were watching a movie that evening…one of those sappy kind that make everyone cry. I emerged from the kitchen with the box of tissues, and sat back down on the couch.

"Here Yugi." I said, turning to offer him the box and suddenly my voice vanished as we stared at each other, faces no more than a foot apart. As if a signal we'd been waiting for had been given, I pulled him closer and kissed him, and to my surprise he hadn't pulled back.

Fifteen minutes later, without warning, his parents walked into the apartment with their key we'd given them, switched on the lights, and found us still on the couch.

"What the…?" They yelped as we shot up. It wasn't as though we were completely undressed or anything, but still, getting caught kissing on the couch with our shirts thrown off didn't go over well.

"I'm sorry, look, we're sorry about this-" I found myself repeating, half wondering why I was bothering to apologize since I wasn't sorry at all, and feeling my face burn with anger at myself, because Yugi was now being yelled at in the other room by his father.

The damage had been done and couldn't be reversed now. By next morning, our friends and their distant relations had all heard they'd caught us having sex. And because Yugi's parents thought their son could do no wrong, they came to a new conclusion. By the next week, everyone had heard I'd raped him.

We tried to stop the rumor best we could, but there was no way to prove anything. Besides, it wasn't like his parents didn't have a case, they did, and we couldn't deny that we were in love. In the months that followed, in fact, that was the only reason I bothered to get up and face the days that came, I was determined to do it for Yugi. Most of our friends had since deserted us, Yugi's school life had become a living hell, I'd become Domino's-Most-Hated thanks to the rumors of things I'd done to Yugi, and there was no way to stop his parent's neurotic obsession with forcing us apart.

_We can never be together they said,  
__They thought they could force us to go where we were led,  
__They said give up to fate and behave like they would,  
__Well tonight their mold gets broken for good._

"There's no point denying it." I said as we sat down on the edge of the bed. "If I hadn't kissed you-"

"Stop thinking of it that way. Sooner or later this would have happened." Yugi said back.

"I'm sorry for what they're doing to you. If I can do anything-"

"No Yami, really, it's okay. I know how my parents feel about you and it's not your fault. Please don't think that I blame you for any of this. Like I said, sooner or later it would have happened anyway, no matter who 'started' it."

"I guess you're right." I finally said, smiling and brushing his hair back. "We just have to wait and see what happens…like we have been."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed, burrowing into my chest and I tightened my hold on him protectively. He suddenly looked sad. "Yami…I should tell you…my parents, when they were here, they said…"

"What did they say?"

"They said that they'll find some way to get me away from you. Since I'm only seventeen still, they told me not to worry because they're working on getting a lawyer to take me away."

I bit my lip. "Well…I guess there's still nothing we can do. I'm ready to fight for you to stay here-"

"So am I."

I couldn't help but smile again. "Thanks Yugi. Like I said, I'll fight but…it's not like I could fight with Custody laws. Even though you consensually live with me, a court could…well, laws are laws."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Yugi replied quietly. "I don't want to leave you. It's not fair, Yami. Not fair that just because we're both guys…suddenly everyone turns on us."

_We'll get in our car and we'll drive to the edge of the world.  
__Where no one will control the yet to come,  
__We'll shake off the chains we're escaping from._

"Are you still being given a hard time at school?"

"It's not that bad." Yugi said, although I knew otherwise. I'd heard from Joey-one of the few people who'd stuck by us-I'd heard from him about how Yugi was being treated there. "Really Yami, it's not." He pressed.

I wasn't so sure. "Yugi…" I stopped. "Yugi, to stay with you…I'd…"

"Yami, it's okay." He reached out, touching my hand softly and looking certain. "They can take their best shot, and we'll stay together. If all else fails, at least our friends are behind us."

I lifted my hand, taking his and letting our fingers interlace, and nodded, trying not to remember that the only friends still behind us were Joey, Tea, and Mai. Everyone else had either expressed no opinion and wanted to avoid the topic, or else had turned fully against us. "Right." I smiled. "That's a promise."

The next day, his parents came to the apartment while Yugi was at school, and they didn't come alone. They brought their lawyer…and a lot of what they seemed to think were things that would persuade me.

"For Yugi's well-being." His parents kept saying. "It would be best if he came back to live with us till he's eighteen. Then he can find a nice girlfriend and settle down, and put this whole gay thing behind him."

"Yugi doesn't want a girlfriend, and he's perfectly happy with me." I replied calmly, sitting in the chair facing them and their lawyer, who was quietly sitting in his chair, just watching the battle of wills. "You can ask him yourself, and being gay isn't like a cold you can 'get over'. It's just who he is, and you should respect that, at the least."

His parents were forcing smiles. "He's only pretending so that he doesn't hurt your feelings."

"Like I'm going to believe that." I said coolly.

"If you really care about him, you'll do what's best for him. You know you shouldn't fight Fate, it's only going to put unnecessary stress on all of us."

"That's why I want Yugi to remain with me. I love him, and that's the best anyone can do for anyone else." I said quietly. "I'm not fighting Fate. You people don't control fate."

When they figured out that I wouldn't be persuaded, they switched to threats.

"We'll have you taken to court and arrested."

"First, remind me exactly what I've done that's illegal."

"Yugi is still under eighteen years old and therefore we have the right to make him come home and live with us if we think he's in danger."

"Correction, you have the legal ability. Yugi is the only person with the _right_ to decide who he wants to live with." I said, starting to get annoyed and seeing my patience rope growing thin. "And he's not in any danger here."

"Look Yami, we're offering you a chance to settle all of this without fuss. Just hand Yugi over, and we don't have to go to court or have you put in jail." They finally tried. "If you keep resisting, we can claim you're holding him against his will."

"I will not 'hand Yugi over', and hearing you say that really ticks me off! He's not an object, he's a person and he's also perfectly able to decide for himself who he'd like to live with. I'm not holding him against his will. He could walk out that door and leave whenever he wanted, and I wouldn't stop him."

"He's only staying with you because he's afraid!" His father snapped, obviously at the end of his rope too.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Obviously he's not going to go against you, or try to leave; he's probably scared you'll hurt him."

I heard a crash as I shot to my feet and supposed it was my chair falling over, but I hardly cared. "I have never hurt Yugi." I said, angry beyond belief. "I love him, I'd never do anything to hurt him. I can't believe you would say something like that."

"Everyone knows that you raped him." His mother said, eyes boring into me.

"I NEVER RAPED HIM!" I shouted, furious, banging my shaking fist on the table. "That's just some bullshit story that you people made up!"

They glanced toward their lawyer. "See how unstable he is?" they asked. "It would be suicide to leave poor Yugi here, he's not very strong and you've seen enough for it to be obvious that Yami can't take care of him."

The lawyer looked back and forth between them and me and stood up. "I'll be calling you tomorrow." He said, holding out his card toward me. "We'll have to discuss the court date if you won't hand their son over." I took it, glaring, my jaw clenched.

"I will not hand Yugi over, and the way you're treating him like an object really pisses me off."

"Then I'll be calling you." He said, unfazed.

"…Good. You do that." I finally spit.

"Have a nice day, Yami." His parents said as they left, smiling.

_  
And we'll make up a new ending for this unwritten story,  
__A new life for ourselves-one free without worry.  
__We try to explain and they say that we're fools,  
__But why should we live when love's got rules?_

Yugi came home that afternoon to find me sitting silently at the table, staring down at the top but not really seeing anything.

"Yami?" He asked, dropping his backpack on the floor. "What's wrong?"

I looked up and held out my arms. "Yugi." I said softly.

"What's wrong, Yami? You look so upset." Yugi said as he hugged me back. "Did my parents come back to give you a hard time?"

I nodded and told him the whole story, feeling bad now because I'd known I shouldn't have lost my temper.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Yugi suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, having not expected that.

"You could have just agreed to everything, but you didn't. You stuck up for our relationship." He looked into my eyes. "You only would have done that if you really cared…and that means a lot."

"But it's not enough." I said, frustrated. "It doesn't matter how much I care-"

"Or me." Yugi added with a smile.

"Or how much you care about me." I put in for him, smiling too at that. "But no matter how much we care, your parents and our friends and just general society isn't going to let us have any peace. They're going to come and forcibly take you away and once your parents have you under their roof…they'll never let me come see you…even after you're eighteen. You know that, if they get a hold of you…we'll never see each other again."

"I know. And it hasn't been easy what with most of our friends…just suddenly turning on us…that really hurt. And then all those stupid rumors and…" Yugi dropped his voice so low, I wasn't even sure if he meant for me to hear his next line: "Sometimes I wish I were dead."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

Yugi looked up and we stared at each other for a long moment. I'd never heard Yugi say something like that before. Finally he answered, his voice quiet, "If I could die in your arms I think I'd be okay with it."

"If you died, I'd want to be right there alongside you, dying too." I said. "I'd never let you go through it alone."

We sat there in silence for a long time. An idea was forming in my mind, but I didn't want to let it. It wasn't a thought I wanted to entertain, not for Yugi's sake. But then-as if he'd been reading my mind-he said,

"If we died together, it would be like beating Fate, eh Yami?" he asked. "Everyone trying so hard to keep us apart, and then we end up together...in eternity and all that, in a place no one could touch us. Sort of like a poetic justice." He paused. "I wouldn't mind being together in eternity. No matter what happens to us, I hope we end up there someday. That would be my happy ending to all this."

I took his hand suddenly. "Yugi…do you want to rewrite our Fate?"

_  
We're leaving those behind tonight,  
__Abandoning their lists of wrong and right.  
__So we'll get in our car and we'll drive to the edge of the world.  
__And we're never going to return._

**Yugi:**

I knew what Yami was talking about the moment he said it, and without even having to think, I felt the answer come to me, as if my mind had been holding it all this time, just patiently waiting till one of us asked the question so that it could hand it out. I reached over, taking Yami's other hand and felt myself smiling at him.

A lot of people think that love is just a myth, that people who 'die for love' are dying for no reason at all. And maybe those people are right, but at that moment I didn't care if I lived or died. As long as Yami was with me. Over the last year I'd come to know that I'd never have this with anyone else ever again. I knew we shared something that few people ever get to have. My parents, our friends…it really hurt to know that they weren't behind me like they'd always claimed to be. No matter what Yami or I did, they'd still be there to try and force us apart, telling us what our fate was going to be. I didn't want that anymore, and the moment Yami asked me, I knew my answer.

"Yeah, let's." I said.

"You're sure, Yugi?"

"We'll stay together." I told him, repeating my own words from the day before. "That's a promise, right Yami?"

He smiled as we tightened our grips on each other's hands simultaneously.

"Yes, it's a promise." He replied.

_Maybe now our will they will finally learn,  
__Can never be broken because we'll never be apart,  
__The world locked in the past with our future in our heart._

That evening came, and the phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was Joey's number, and pretty soon his voice was heard over the answering machine, leaving a message:

"Hey, Yugi, I saw your parents today, man. They were all hyped up because they'd gotten a lawyer and were taking Yami to court. Is that true? Call me back the second you get this. Where the heck _are_ you guys anyway? It's ten at night. Anyway, later."

Two hours later the answering machine picked up again at midnight.

"Yugi? Yami? Are you guys home?" Joey only got that far in the message before he realized something and dropped the phone back on the receiver, cutting it off and calling Mai.

"Mai-hey, it's Joey-Mai, you've got to meet me at Yugi and Yami's place in a couple of minutes."

"What? Why?" Mai wanted to know, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "Joey, it's the middle of the-"

"Yugi's parents are taking them to court to force Yami to give Yugi up and make him come stay at home. I know those two though, they won't leave each other."

"But they'll be forced to." Mai replied groggily, still rather sleepy and although she was willing to help support the two outcasts, she wished Joey would have called her at a decent hour.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Joey said seriously. "Listen, just meet me there in ten minutes, will you? And call Tea, tell her to come too!"

"Will do, Joey."

_We're leaving behind a meaning,  
__That the beginning of everything starts out with dreaming,  
__This is our message to the misunderstood,  
__No love should be killed just cause someone else says it should._

At that exact moment, Yami and I were over a hundred miles away, an empty stretch of road three miles long before us, lit by a few streetlights at intervals, and an orange light three miles up the road where there was a sharp corner. It you didn't turn the corner, you'd go barreling into the cement side of the Home Improvement building beside the road. There were warning signs all over the place. It was famous for automobile deaths.

We'd driven as far as we could in the car, there was only a little bit of gas left in the tank. We'd turned off the engine, sitting silently in the middle of the road in it. Yami had been driving; and although we were a bit squished because of it, we were both occupying the driver's seat now. I had been in the passenger's seat for most of the ride but now the ride was about to end, and I wanted to be close to Yami. I wasn't afraid of death, hadn't he already proven it was possible to transcend time, anyway? No, I was only afraid I'd never see him again, and I wanted to be beside him for it.

"I love you, Yugi." He said, holding me close as I wrapped my arms back around him. I could feel his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Yami."

"Ready to make our own future?"

"Yep. I hope…I hope our friends that stood behind us won't feel too betrayed."

Yami nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "They won't, Yugi. I thought about that too, but I've got a feeling they'll understand. They know how we feel."

"I think they will too." I replied, and I meant it.

"Yugi, thanks for being my friend…and more…and for not leaving me." Yami said quietly.

"No…Thank _you _for all of that." I said, and we both laughed at each other. "Really Yami, I'm happy. I think I'm happier than I have been in a long time right now."

He smiled and reached out for the key in the ignition.

"As long as we're together, I'd go to the edge of the world." He said, hand on the key.

"Then let's do it, let's drive to the edge of the world." I replied as he turned the engine on.

The car rumbled to life.

_  
Tonight we'll get in our car and we'll drive to the edge of the world.  
__We'll show them love's got no rulebook,  
__Tonight we make our stand for freedom to reclaim what they took-_

As we sat in our car at that moment, Joey pulled up in front of the apartment building, followed by Mai's sleek sports car, Tea with her. And-to both their surprise-they were followed by my parent's car.

"What are you two doing here?" They demanded. They didn't like Joey, Tea, or Mai.

"What we're doing here is making sure Yami and Yug are okay." Joey snapped. He didn't much like them either.

"Why wouldn't they be okay? Not that it matters if Yami gets hurt."

Mai had to resist an urge to use a few choice words in reply to that.

"Listen." She finally told them. "Thanks to you geniuses, Yugi and Yami could both be in potential danger if Wheeler is right, we're here to make sure they're okay."

"How are they in danger?" They wanted to know.

"Dammit, they're in love! And you two are sitting here trying to tell them it's wrong. I know Yugi and Yami, neither of them are going to just sit idly back while you try to tear them apart." Joey turned and made a run for the apartments. "If they've done what I think they did…It's going to be you guy's fault."

"You don't think they'd really-" Mai began as she followed Joey as they ran up the stairs.

"I think they would, and I can't blame them." Joey said.

"I guess I can't blame them either." Tea put in as she followed close behind. "But I hope…"

_  
It's time to rewrite the way of propriety,  
__In a fiery goodbye to society._

Yami put his foot on the gas, as the car began moving. Slowly at first, then picking up more and more speed. He braced the wheel with his shoulder as he turned to me, putting his arms around me as we could feel the car racing now, and it sounded so quiet, so peaceful inside. I burrowed into his lap, and I knew in my heart that in the end, this was what I wanted most of all. I felt no regrets, none at all.

"I'll see you on the flip side." He said with a smile as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll meet you there." I replied, smiling back and feeling, oddly enough, completely happy there, huddled against his warm body, looking into his smiling face. I took his hand as the car's speedometer needle climbed higher and higher, only seconds left, but it felt like years, like eternities. Our lips connected and as we kissed for the final, yet everlasting, time; I thought back through everything in our pasts.

So what if we died tonight. Emotions could never die, and I had no doubt that ours would carry on. All my life, I'd had a secret hope, a hope I'd never known I'd had till that moment, and that hope was for my life to end, looking into the eyes of someone I loved. I wanted to be happy, and I'd always assumed that it was just some kind of childish idea, that everyone had some kind of dream of ending their life in such a dramatic way. I never knew I'd get to live out that reality, nor had I ever guessed what it would really be like.

I didn't feel dramatic or impressive or extraordinary or any of that. I wasn't sitting there with Yami, thinking about if we'd make front-page news, what the headlines'll read. My mind wasn't on the future…wasn't thinking about tomorrow, when they'd find our bodies, no longer very recognizable as human, crushed inside the twisted web of metal that our car would become…wasn't thinking about how my parents would react to my death…wasn't thinking about anything except Yami and myself, and how I was ready to die just to be with him.

There are probably people out there that kill themselves for attention. Probably lots of them do. But we weren't thinking about the attention, and I was only feeling a sort of happy peacefulness and nothing else. Because in that instant, Yami and I were gone, together, at the edge of the world where no one could touch us; where we wrote our own happy ending; where love could live on forever.

_  
We're getting in this car together and we'll drive it to the edge of the world._

Joey kicked in the door of the apartment, and went inside; Yugi's parents, Tea, and Mai standing outside, waiting silently for what was going to happen. Finally Joey emerged, something clenched in his hand, his head down so that it was hard to see his eyes.

"Joey, what happened to them, where are they?" Tea demanded.

"Where's Yugi? And where's his lover?" Yugi's mother wanted to know. "Are they here?"

"Is Yugi here?" His father put in.

Joey shook his head, and held out his hand, a piece of paper crumpled in it. "They're not here." He replied.

"What's going on, are they okay?" He demanded further. Joey had no answer for that one.

Mai took and unfolded the paper to see a message that Joey had found taped to the table when he'd gone inside, a message that told the whole story in three simple words, and she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

Yugi's mother stepped up and shouted at the silent boy before her,

"Where are Yugi and Yami!"

Joey lifted his head, a sad smile on his features. "They're together." He replied, as Mai held out the unfolded paper that read,

'We beat Fate.'

_Tonight we're driving to the edge of the Earth,  
__To live in each others arms and witness the future's birth,  
__When the beginning's explanation is lost in shatters,  
__This is the instant when nothing else matters._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sad stuff, sad stuff…but you've got to admit that Yugi and Yami make great tragedy stars. I find it very sad indeed that so many people here in our world that _are _in love are forced apart by families that can't accept the fact that the two people happen to be the same sex. And also that, essentially, it's those people's nagging and forcing that leads people to kill themselves because that's the only way they can be together. So, this fic serves two purposes…one, to entertain with a sad tragedy story, and two, to point out something that I think is one of the most awful things about society today. The fact that because of mere prejudice, people have to die just because they were in love. It just seems so pointless, but I don't blame the people that kill themselves. I blame the ignorant bastards that tortured them so much with all this "normal society" crap that finally forced the poor victims to do what they ordinarily would have never done. It's very sad indeed, and it really pisses me off. So, I hope I succeeded in including that lesson in this fic.

Know what? I actually wrote the song first…the _idea _for the fic is what started it, then I decided to go ahead with the fic too. So if you read just the song, (which is actually a poem but what the heck, call it a song and that works too), it would pretty much summarize the whole thing. Somehow, this seems a bit weird. Ah well.

This is actually very similar to Family Reunion, a fic of mine that used to be up here but after a lot of thought, I decided it needed to be revamped and took it down. I plan to repost it after I've rewritten it, which basically means just writing the fic from scratch with the same general sl line. And the starting sl to this songfic here is basically the same as FR: Yugi and Yami are lovers, Yugi's parents don't approve, the sl pans out from there. If course, FR had a lot happier ending than this does, the biggest difference being that no one dies. :glance: Oh well, a bit of angsty romance is always nice to read, and this is my first 'tragedy' I've ever written that I posted up here. Well…that is, if Run Away's AE isn't counted. I wouldn't call that a 'tragedy' since Yugi didn't die…although it does come close.

Have you ever heard that song that has the line, "_I want to die with you on the streets tonight in an everlasting kiss_"? I very much like that song, and especially that line. And, although this fic wasn't really based on that song, Yugi and Yami got their "everlasting kiss" in this fic as they died on the streets together. I just really like that line, and wanted to turn it into a fanfiction scene. Man, I just LOVE angst! So full of emotion and beauty…

Anyhoo, I'm just rambling now…so, please leave a review for me, and don't flame. Flaming is mean.

See you around!

F-S


End file.
